


Bite Me Skeleton Boy.

by crowbutter



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A bad pun in the end, Adult Frisk, F/M, Jealous!Frisk, Jealousy, Onesided!MK, Possessive!Sans, Sans Is A Dick, jealous!sans, nobody's gonna read this because of the damn pun, poor MK being dragged around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowbutter/pseuds/crowbutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans wants Frisk to confess to him.</p><p>But Frisk doesn't want to. </p><p>So he tried a method for her to speak up.</p><p>////</p><p>In short Sans is a dick. </p><p>I suck at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite Me Skeleton Boy.

**Author's Note:**

> I am Undertale Trash, not denying it one bit.
> 
> The person who helped me: 
> 
> @0takunek0
> 
> She is kinda like my editor. XDD She's great and she makes good art, her tumblr: http://0takunek0.tumblr.com
> 
> And here's mine: http://crowbutter.tumblr.com
> 
> Feel free to check our Tumblr's out.
> 
> I'm thinking of making a part 2 but laziness is eating me.

Frisk's face was red. She is mad, and Sans knows this. But he ignored her, the woman next to him clinging to him like a leech. He was not annoyed as he was used to, he was planning to make Frisk jealous after all and it's working pretty well. 

Frisk's left eyebrow twitched in annoyance, they were in New Grillby's. Sans on the upper left corner of the bar and she was just on a stool. Grillby was getting worried, but he decided not to pry, he asked Frisk once but he was met with silence.

Frisk loves Sans, but she just wouldn't admit it and now Sans is trying to get the confession out of her. He ain't getting any, Frisk will play his game and she will win. She took a sip of her martini, the alcohol burning her throat, just like she wanted. She wants to be as buzzed as she needs in order to do this.

In the meantime, Sans traveled his left hand on the back of the woman's behind. She squealed and giggled, slapping Sans chest (or rib cage) lightly. He chuckled, not because of the woman beside him but Frisk's light reaction in the corner of his eye sockets. She was gripping her glass so hard she could break it.

Sans took the time to travel his right hand on the woman's exposed leg. She laughed seductively and kissed his jaw. Frisk pursed her lips. She was getting real pissed, she was getting worked up. And the meeting between monster and human rights was going to be held tomorrow too, she released a sigh. 

Sans grinned big and wide. He touched foreheads with the woman and stared at her eyes. Instead of focusing on the woman's eyes, he imagined he is looking at bright brown ones. He was so lost imagining that he was with Frisk, he leaned down and kissed the woman. It was so wrong, this isn't how he would imagine Frisk would taste like. The woman was wearing too much lipstick and he can feel the color spread on his mouth. 

Frisk can feel a vein pop out, she could break the table in front of her if she kept staring at Sans and the woman in the corner of her eyes. She doesn't need this now, she will play his game some other time. Frisk called Grillby and paid him, leaving a huge tip. Before Grillby could sign anything, Frisk stood up and left the warm bar. 

The cold air hit her hard, she shivered and wrapped the thick jacket around her more. Her cheeks pink, and lips so kissable. Frisk tucked her long strands behind her ear, letting out a long sigh. Sans was being a dick right now and Frisk wants none of it.

She took out her phone and listened to Hair by little mix, she kind of relates at the moment. Frisk decided not to go home right now so she texted her mom, Toriel. Maybe she could visit Undyne and Alphys in their new home and watch some super cool anime series. Anything to keep Sans away from her thoughts.

Frisk got a very quick reply of 'Okay, be careful and don't forget to text me when you get to Undyne's okay? I love you.' She smiled, she would love to have some of Toriel's pie right now. She replied with a yes and an I love you. She tucked the phone on her jean pocket and kept walking. 

The streets were lit with a very city like glow, with monsters and humans walking along side by side. Some of the people were comfortable and some are not. Very understandable, she was scared too at first, but once you get to know them, they aren't so bad. Frisk decided to think of a speech for the meeting tomorrow while she walks. Undyne and Alphy's house is a bit far away from the bar she just left. 

And then her thoughts suddenly went to Sans, she gritted her teeth when she remembered how he touched the woman beside him. She grumbled and kept walking faster.

"FRISK! ITS SO NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" A familiar voice called out, Frisk turn her head to the right and saw Monster Kid running towards her. He has grown pretty tall, his sleeves flapping. Frisk giggled and waved. "FRISK THIS IS SO AWESOME!" If he has arms he would have hugged Frisk, but he doesn't have any so Frisk did the hugging instead.

MK blushed and cleared his throat, "Sorry about yelling out like that, that must have been embarrassing." Frisk looked around, seeing people looking at them and then turning their heads away from the scene. Frisk told him it was okay, and MK smiled. "So it's been a while." He started off awkwardly, moving his weight from his left leg to his right. Frisk knew that MK has a crush on her since they first left the underground. He told her himself but Frisk rejected him kindly, telling him that she has someone she likes already.

MK accepted this and they kept their friendly conversations but it's hard to avoid the awkwardness of the situation at that time. It seems things have changed after they left the underground, they stopped hanging out because Frisk is always busy from meetings after meetings. Frisk decided, with determination, to hang out with MK today to catch up.

She told MK this and he nodded with a big smile. "It's good to able to talk to you again Frisk, being the Ambassador of all monsters looks really hard." Deciding to hang out with MK was not a bad decision, they went to arcades and ate at 24/7 fast food places, they also have a good laugh of old times like how they first met and how they shared the same umbrella in the underground. MK blushed at the thought and Frisk laughed at his reaction. Her shoulder was wet at that time because there wasn't much space and she doesn't want MK to get soaked.

After all laughing and talking MK decided to walk Frisk to Undyne's new house. Frisk declined but MK insisted. Frisk surprised of her friends determination, gave up and let her friend walk her to Undyne's place. They still talked and laughed. Not missing out how MK stood up to Undyne. Again, MK blushed at the thought and Frisk laughed at his reaction.

They had few minutes of good laughs when someone appeared in front of them with a blue zap. They both stumbled back, and looked at the person in shock. It was Sans, his mouth was formed in a tight grin, his eyes were like a void without the usual light bead eyes. Frisk and MK got over their shock, but they stayed silent. Sans never did that before, or if he did, Frisk never heard someone mentioning about it. 

Frisk remembered what was happening earlier and glared. MK smiled awkwardly, feeling the tension between the two. He cleared his throat and decided to break the silence. "Hi Sans." If he had hands he would just wave. Sans tight smile widened. "Hey Monster Kid." His voice deep. MK was sweating, and Frisk pursed her lips and nudged MK. She told MK to just keep walking, MK nodded awkwardly. 

He was about to say good bye to Sans but Sans stopped them. His arm blocking MK's way. Sans about to say something when Frisk gritted her teeth and pulled MK's shirt pulling him to go around Sans blocking arm. Sans teleported in front of Frisk, stopping her. Frisk glared and stared straight at those dark eye sockets. 

"Listen here Frisk, I just want to talk to Monster Kid." He said, his bone hands curling into fist. Frisk shook her head, her determination to avoid Sans today was burning red. She tried to pull MK again, MK being really tense about the situation just kept sweating. Sans was a scary skeleton when he wants to be, unlike his idol, Papyrus.

Again, Sans stopped her by using his blue magic, keeping them in place. How dare he? Frisk thought. This made Frisk's soul pop out, the redness of her soul was so bright it made MK's eyes squint and water a bit. Sans blue eye kept them in place and the passerby's looked at them with concern and horror. Oh no, this was bad. Frisk's soul gave out two beats, Sans noticed Frisk's discomfort and stopped his blue magic. Why did he do that? Sans cursed himself.

Both of them were free to move but Frisk's red soul was still out and the people were looking at it in awe and wariness. MK decided to be a distraction, he turned his head to face Frisk, "I'll distract them, I'm sorry I can't hang out with you all the way to Undyne's house." MK stared at her and Frisk looked at him with clear sadness, this is the only time they might only hang out, with all these meetings and human/monster debates. "We will hang out again Frisk, so don't worry!" He smiled and Frisk nodded. She told him she would text him when she's free. 

MK pulled out his soul and made some small tricks. The people clapped but some are still wary and scared, some monsters joined, noticing the discomfort of the humans around them. It was risky using their soul so they decided to use their harmless attacks. Vegetoid gave out his greens, Whimsun was shy but the people found the little flying monster cute, Jerry was ignored and Froggit gave some flirtatious comments that was passed down by the one and only flirt master Frisk.

Frisk didn't notice Sans walking towards her. He tapped her shoulder nervously, giving out light taps. Frisk turned her head and saw Sans. She immediately glared at him. Sans drew his hand back and putting them inside his pockets. He looked down, his light beady eyes back with a look of regret written in his face. Frisk forgot that her soul was out when she got some of Vegetoid's greens. 

She felt herself heal, and it felt nice. She forgot how healthy Vegetoid's greens are. "Want me to escort you home?" Sans asked, still nervous. He started to sweat a little, the teleportation and using his blue magic was so tiresome. Frisk ignored him, and decided to leave the crowd that was happily clapping their hands on the monster's performances. 

"Come on kid. I'm sorry, please talk to me." He said running besides Frisk. She stayed silent eyes straight ahead, her heart glowing with the most beautiful red anyone has ever seen. Sans looked at Frisk before he looked down at the ground. They were walking side by side, but she feels so distant. The walk to Undyne's house was quiet, too quiet. Sans doesn't like this silence, they usually joke and laugh around each other. 

Like her and Monster Kid earlier. He felt his blood boil. Don't get Sans wrong, he's okay with the kid, but he isn't okay with the fact that he likes Frisk. Frisk told him about MK's confession and how she rejected him and he couldn't help but feel happy. He likes Frisk, heck, he loves her. Frisk tells Sans almost everything, almost. Because there's only one thing she wasn't telling Sans and he wants those words coming from her lips only. 

Now he feels like an asshole. He is an asshole right now, but he doesn't want to feel more like shit than he usually does. He let out a shaky breath and said, "I'm sorry." Sans voice was really deep when he said it. He was so sorry for many things. Things he doesn't want to mention to anyone, especially Frisk.

Frisk's heart melted, she can't get angry at the skeleton for long. She loves him and yeah, sometimes he's a lazy bones but that adds up to his charms even though Papyrus would disagree wholeheartedly. So she decided to make a joke to let him know he was forgiven. "Why did Vegetoid cried for help?" Sans smiled a little and asked, "Why?" Frisk smiled, her soul getting near between her and Sans. "Because he was in a bit of a PICKLE."


End file.
